Happy Birthday to Me?
by Current Sea
Summary: (Happy birthday Miki, Yuki, and Kiyoteru!) Miki has spent a lot of time on this surprise party for Yuki and Kiyoteru. It was going to be the best! ...Wait. It's her birthday too? (Update: Bonus Chapter! Unwritten scene!)
1. Chapter 1

"No! That's all wrong! Move it higher up!" Miki shouted as she put a pencil behind her ear. Kaito was up on a ladder trying to display a banner. **Happy Birthday Yuki and Kiyoteru! **was written on the banner in bold, flamboyant letters, courtesy of Miki herself.

It was the teacher and student's shared birthday today, and Miki was sure she was going to give them the best birthday party ever. She had a clipboard with a list of all the food, presents, and games they were going to do. It was going to be amazing! Everything was going to be perfect; Miki was going to make sure of it.

Kaito groaned, adjusting his side of the banner. Miki tilted her head to the side with an unsatisfied look on her face. She motioned with her right hand for him to lower it slightly. Then, she moved it up. Then down. Then up. Kaito could just not get it right, could he?

Luckily for Kaito, Oliver had run up to Miki to distract her from fiding the perfect placement of the banner. "Miki, the pie shop ran out of apple pie," Oliver said softly, not wanting to see Miki's reaction.

"WHAT?" she screamed. Oliver veered back, putting his hands up defensively. "Yuki's going to be so disappointed! Do you know how much she likes apple pie? Do you? Huh? She _loves_ it! What are we going to do now?" Oliver opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, don't answer that. Bake one. Go. Go get Luka and bake an apple pie!" Miki pushed him off in the direction of the kitchen.

Miki huffed and checked off apple pie on her clipboard with her pencil. Completely forgetting about Kaito, who wasn't sure if he was grateful or annoyed, she moved on the rest of the large living room.

SeeU was putting streamers up in various colors. She was actually feeling very tired and yawned a few times. She had been up since 5:00 in the morning, and she usually didn't wake up until 12:00 in the afternoon. Miki had told her to stall Kiyoteru and Yuki from coming into the living room, and they in turn asked her to run a few errands. SeeU yawned once more, not realizing a streamer had fallen behind her cat ears. Miki snapped her fingers to keep SeeU from dozing off. She received a half-hearted glare in return.

Miku on the other hand was bursting with excitement. She was tasked with the boring and tedious job of cleaning the living room, as the many Vocaloids tended to fill it up with various junk. She would grab the scattered items and return them to proper owners, unless it was confirmed trash, before going back to the living room and repeating the process. Miki felt there was something off about her ecstatic nature, but whenever she asked about it, Miku would just giggle and shake her head innocently. Sighing, Miki checked off cleaning on her list.

Rin and Len were having too much fun with blowing up balloons. Every now and then, the balloon would shoot off around the living room with its loud and disruptive sound—not that any of the Vocaloids really noticed it though. They would then burst into laughter for a good five minutes before resuming their task. Miki had to scold them a few times, but they were definitely diligent workers, she had to admit. Combined with the streamers, the balloons in rainbow colors made an excellent decoration. Miki checked that off the list.

Every now and then, Yuuma or Mizki would come in with a plate of snacks from the kitchen to place on the large table they had managed to get into the living room. It ranged from simple fruits and vegetables to mouth-watering desserts, courtesy of Clara, Iroha, and Piko. (Miki had to giggle at the fact Piko was surrounded by a bunch of girls. She couldn't deny that he was a good baker.) After asking Mizki, Miki confirmed that Luka and Oliver were working on the pie. The cake was still being decorated on. Nodding her head, Miki checked food off her list.

A large stack of presents stood proudly in the center of the living room, which Miku took extra care to make sure was clear. Miki checked presents off the list. The large stack towered comically over her. She knew the birthday was for two people, but _that_ many presents? She shook her head and left the living room, feeling satisfied with the current progress.

* * *

"Nononononono! You can't come in yet!" Miki yelled, blocking Kiyoteru and Yuki's pathway to the living room.

"Why not?" Yuki asked curiously.

"It's…uh, really messy. M-Miku's been trying to get it clean_ all _a-afternoon!" Miki stammered. Kiyoteru gave her an odd look while Yuki was just very confused. Miki blushed under the stares.

Miki had been stalling the two for quite some time. She had a feeling that preparations weren't exactly done yet. SeeU said that she got them doing something that would take a while; why were they back so soon?

"U-Uh, it would be pretty neat if _everyone_ was _in the living room_ to help clean for _Kiyoteru and Yuki_ right?" Miki said awkwardly, emphasizing certain parts for people on the other side to be completely aware. She could hear shuffling and hushed whispers from behind the doors. Noticing a few panicked Vocaloids who did not manage to get into the living room, Miki dashed between Yuki and Kiyoteru and spun them around to face her while the remaining Vocaloids snuck in behind them.

"Gee, what a problem," Miki sighed. Yuki tilted her head, only slightly understanding. Kiyoteru just gave her another odd look.

"I think we can handle a little mess," Kiyoteru said, attempting to reassure Miki. Yuki nodded in agreement.

After seeing the last Vocaloid get through the door, Miki threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, you convinced me!" She spun them around again to face the living room and pushed them through the doors. All of the Vocaloids, even the UTAUs and Fanloids, were in a large group surrounding the stack of presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKI, YUKI, AND KIYO!" they shouted, a few of them were even surprised at how well they synchornized. Yuki squealed with delight and sparkling eyes and Kiyoteru smiled and gave an awkward chuckle.

Miki, however, was stunned.

The banner she had placed upon Kaito to hang up was replaced with a banner saying **Happy Birthday Yuki, Kiyoteru, and Miki!** The table, she now realized, held a distinct element of the trios favorite desserts: caramel apples, cherry pie, and coffee cake. As they were being showered with Vocaloids coming up to them personally saying "Happy birthday," Miki walked up to the tower of presents. A third of them were signed to Miki.

And that's when she realized it.

December 4th.

She, Kiyoteru, and Yuki shared a birthday.

Oh. That was awkward.

Yuki bounced up to her. "Did you like the party we threw you?" she said with a big smile. Seeing Miki too surprised to speak, she continued. "We heard you were planning a huge surprise party for us, so we tried to do the same! We helped cook in the kitchen, we helped Miku in the living room, and we went with SeeU to buy you more presents!" Yuki beamed. "We were hoping to get the presents as quickly as possible, so we got back early! We knew you'd forget about today—you do this every year."

She does? "I do?" Miki asked, voicing her thoughts. Yuki nodded.

"Out of the way!" Miki heard Meiko shout. A large three-tiered cake was on a platform and was being rolled into the living room. The cake was _huge_, how else would it feed all the Vocaloids? The bottom layer was decorated simply with small designs and chocolate frosting, most likely for Kiyoteru. The middle tier was covered in cherries and had strawberry red frosting, probably for Miki. The top layer was for Yuki, which a bit more obvious. It was designed with multiple designs and was covered in sprinkles.

Candles were placed at the very top, and, despite it being against Kiyoteru's concerns, the three had to get atop of each other's shoulders to blow out the candles. Kiyoteru was at the bottom, with Miki in the middle, and Yuki was balancing on Miki's shoulders. As silly as it was, they managed to properly balance and Yuki happily blew out the candles with applause and laughter from the crowd.

"_Wouldn't this be easier if we used a ladder?"_ Kiyoteru thought to himself as they started to contemplate on getting Yuki down from such a large height.

Eventually, they succeeded at getting Yuki and Miki down safely and proceeded to continue the party. The rest of the day was filled with joy and laughter. The three even participated in a karaoke contest, hosted by Miku and SeeU.

It wasn't until later that night when Miki came to another realization.

She was so busy planning the party that she forgot to get presents for Kiyoteru and Yuki.

The Vocaloids were gathered around the presents, telling Kiyoteru and Yuki whose to open first. The two laughed and beckoned Miki over. Awkwardly laughing in return, she slowly made her way to them.

…Well, there was always next year, right?

* * *

**Happy birthday you three! :D (It is their birthday, right? I'm not making this up? OTL)**

…**Erm, the ending probably seems a bit rushed. That's because it was. I procrastinated the entire week before finally sitting down and working on it at 10:00 last night. And then I had to sleep, so I planned to finish it today. I was set on uploading this today. Hopefully it's good enough for the three…**

**I'll probably come back and edit it properly later. I might add extra chapters, since I am slightly disappointed with the outcome. And yes, I know Yuki and Kiyoteru didn't get too much involvement this time… Extra chapters, hopefully! ;-;**

**Now I have to get started on Mayu's birthday. Which is tomorrow. She might have to wait until next year… OTL**


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**This was something that was initially planned to be in the original one-shot, but was cut due to time constraints, as well as lack of real development. Yuki's chapter was supposed to go up today, but due to priorities, it's going to be delayed. 3:**

* * *

"Miki, the pie shop ran out of apple pie," Oliver said softly, not wanting to see Miki's reaction.

"WHAT?" she screamed. Oliver veered back, putting his hands up defensively. "Yuki's going to be so disappointed! Do you know how much she likes apple pie? Do you? Huh? She _loves_ it! What are we going to do now?" Oliver opened his mouth to speak. "Wait. There's another pie shop that just opened up, right? Right. I'll go see if they have apple pie. Oliver, you're in charge of the rest of the party until I get back!" Miki pushed the pencil and clipboard into his hands and darted away, leaving Oliver a babbling mess.

"Well, Mr. I'm-in-charge?" Kaito teased from his spot on top of the ladder. Oliver glared at him, annoyed.

"The banner isn't centered."

"We're going to replace it with the other one, aren't we?"

"Too bad. I'm in charge now. Fix it."

* * *

Miki ran to the new pie shop, which was about halfway across the city. ...Well, maybe it wasn't, but it sure felt that way when she burst through the door of the shop panting as if it were a zombie apocalypse. The little bell at the top of the door frame jingled a few times before settling again.

The pie shop was very quaint—the only word Miki could really think of to use to describe it. It wasn't very large, especially compared to the Vocaloid Mansion. There were a few chairs and tables for people who wanted to eat here, or just wait. The counter had a glass case displaying all the kinds of pie they had. Miki stopped at the mouthwatering cherry pie so pleasantly shown off. She was tempted to buy it then and there.

She shook her head. No. She came for apple pie. Miki tore her eyes away from the delicious dessert and asked the employee for an apple pie (albeit a bit reluctantly.)

The employee nodded before stopping and turning directly toward Miki. Her eyes sparkled. "A-Are you SF-A2 Miki?"

Oh. A fan. Usually Miki rather liked the attention, but now she was in a bit of a rush. "Yeah, I am." She gave a halfhearted smile.

The fan squealed. "_Kyyaaaaa! _I'm actually serving a Vocaloid!" The employee started to fangirl.

"I-I'm sorry, I really need to get going...!" Miki said with an impatient tone. She didn't want to sound like a jerk, but birthdays were at stake!

The employee ran over her words, slightly surprised at the sudden harshness. "O-Oh, right... Here's your apple pie...!" The employee had placed the dessert in a bright yellow box and set it on the table.

"Great, how much?"

"Oh, it's on the house!"

Miki was surprised. "What for? Oh, never mind. I have to go! Thank you!" Miki took the pie and ran off.

The employee stood stunned. "...Isn't it her birthday today...?"

* * *

Miki sat on a park bench with the box next to her. So tired... Miki shook her head. Okay, now all she had to do was get the pie back to the Vocaloid Mansion and hope Oliver got everything under control.

She grabbed the box and started to run, but, as luck would have it, she tripped. The box flew in the air like a bird. Miki's mouth dropped and she screamed as the box went _'splat!'_ upside-down on the road.

Miki mumbled a few choice words as she brushed herself off. It was okay. She could work with this. She only took two steps on the road before a car came speeding by. She threw herself back as the wheels of the car smashed the box and its contents.

She twitched. Miki kicked the destroyed box and stormed back to the mansion, some of the apple sticking onto her shoes.

* * *

Miki burst through the door of the Vocaloid Mansion and marched to the living room. Oliver turned toward her. "What's the matter...?"

She glared at him and he veered back like before. "What's the matter, you ask? Well, I'll tell you!" She went on and on about the pie incident and exaggerated some parts, but at this point, she was too irritated to care.

"...Now, you're going to have to make an apple pie!"

"M-Me? N-Now?"

"Go!" She pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. She turned around.

That's when Miki finally took note of her surroundings.

"Kiyoteru and Yuki! You're already here?"

* * *

**...Abrupt end, but that's because the endings were basically the same as the original. Miki apologized for the pie, Yuki doesn't mind and mentions how she forgets her birthday every year, and so on. This wasn't as well thought out, so that's one reason why it was cut. Expect a Yuki chapter soon!**


End file.
